Yasha Vampire
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Instead of being born a human Tsukune was born as a Yasha. He has a dark goal and plans to accomplish it no matter what. Watch as he and his partner shake things up. Dark Harem fic. First time doing one like this so give me a bit of a break on that end.
1. YashaVampire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize

Yasha+Vampire

 _Summary: Instead of a human Tsukune being transported on that bus on that fateful day what if instead Tsukune was an S-Class monster. Following canon with a few changes and he won't be like the canon personality wise. Tsukune's personality will be a lot like Inner Moka's_

"Hey kid is this your first year at Yokai academy."

"Yes it is Mr. Bus Driver." I smirk as I play his game.

"Better watch out young man, it's a scary place."

"Big words coming from a Nurarihyon. I'll be sure to keep my eyes out for potential enemies. Hopefully it'll make the year less boring for me."

"Guess what they say about you are true. Then again hard to judge since there's so much conflict within your clan?"

"Gee thanks for the compliment."

We spend the rest of the ride in silence until I get a call from my human cousin. Surprisingly enough my family knows what I am and they've all come to accept it. For most that something they couldn't dream.

"Hey Kyoko. What's up?"

"Don't give me that. I just wanted to check in with my favorite cousin. Remind me again why you're going to a monster school. I mean I know you're a monster but still."

"I've told you a thousand times, I'm going because Tenmei forced me to. I tried to reason with him a thousand times but he wouldn't let up and there's only so much you can push a Dark Lord."

"Fine but don't cause too much trouble while I'm not there to monitor you. Gotta go, we're about to go through the entrance to the barrier. Call you when I can." With that I hung up on her. "Damn Tenmei making me go to this stupid school just to monitor Akasha's daughter. He so owes me for this. I doubt that woman's daughter needs much help with anything."

As I finish my ranting I notice that we were already at the bus stop for the school. "Well see ya Nurari." Though I'm here out of boredom I'm also here looking for allies. Makes me look forward to the fights I'll get in. I'm a fan of beating people into submission.

As I step off the bus I spot a friend of mine Xia-Long. "I'm surprised to see you here, and here I thought I'd be able to kick it as the only Yasha in this school." Unknown to anyone else we were both members of Fairy Tale. Although I'm technically not officially part of it. I'm an ally as I'm here as a favor to Tenmei and to find subordinates for the group I'm starting.

After exchanging a brief greeting we walked down the path leading to the school for the entrance ceremony. As we were I noticed a strange looking bat flying overhead that seemed familiar for some reason. As we got further down I heard the distinct sound of a bell. I decide to ignore it as I can't use my abilities just yet as I don't want to reveal my hand.

Of course that was until I felt something collide with my spine and feel myself crash to the ground. I pick my head up to see Xia-Long smirking at me from beside a tree just in front of me. As I try to get up I notice someone with pink hair in front of me. Upon further inspection I notice the Rosary she was wearing. _Well that was easy._ Of course that was an understatement.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you and I lost control, it's because I'm anemic." To say this interaction is predictable would be an understatement. "Oh you're bleeding." I look at my palm and see that my hand got cut from my impact with the ground. Damn human form.

"I'm sorry you smell so good." I could see she was leaning into bite me but before she could I used my uncut left hand and pushed her away from me. "Don't even think about it. Vampire or not I'm not letting you suck my blood."

"W-w-w wait a second how did you know I was a vampire?"

"I knew the second you said you were anemic and the trying to suck my blood. I'll admit not the first time this has happened but it was the first part that tipped me off." Now I remember where I've seen that bat before. Damn red head.

"Let's go Xia." Moka gasped as she only recently realized there was another person there with us. He was smirking at the two of us the whole time from the tree. He knew about my mission as well but that only made him more annoying.

"Breathe a word of this to anyone and I murder you. We both know if I could use my powers then that would've never happened." Though I have a lot of experience hiding my monster form, still switching in and out as I had to recently throws me off balance for a while.

"Wait a second can I tag along with the two of you?" Seeing that it didn't seem like it'd be much of a big deal I decided to allow it. Xia just kept quiet knowing that whatever he said wouldn't change my mind.

With that she picked up her back and the three of us walked the rest of the way there which wasn't that far.

* * *

"Welcome to your first day at Yokai Academy class. I'm your teacher Ms. Nekonome. As I'm sure you'll all aware this school is entirely made of monsters. This school was made to teach monsters how to interact with humans since they currently rule. In order to avoid heavy conflict we have to hide ourselves. Which is why the rules state that rule number 1 is _no revealing your monster form no matter what_."

"Sorry for being late, I got lost on the way after the entrance ceremony." In walked Moka Akashiya blushing a bit as she does in embarrassment. 'Seems like the three of us ended up in the same class this year.'

"Oh Tsukune looks like we ended up in the same class this year." With that and without warning she pounced on me knocking me out of my seat to the envious stares of the class.

"Now, now class let's get back on track. Rule 2 is _Don't attack the humans._ If anyone were to switch into monster form in front of a human we'll be exposed."

"That doesn't make any sense even with the risk it doesn't make sense why we can't just kill humans the moment we see them." Oh my a potential recruit.

"Shut your mouth you brutish oath."

"What'd you call me?" He sat up angrily and placed his hands on the desk cracking it. I could tell he was an orc the moment I met him.

"Sit down and shut up some of us are trying to pay attention here. Isn't that right Ms. Nekonome."

She nervously agreed with me and then continued the lesson. I could hear Saizou I believe his name was muttering some random things that I didn't pay mind to as it was just the petty ramblings of a brutish fool.

* * *

After class we had break and Moka was dragging me around the school to the envious stares of everyone else. Seems like that won't change no matter where we go in this school. As we get outside we head to the vending machines. She gets some tomato juice while I get some coffee and Xia just sits on the bench.

"So Tsukune I was wondering what type of monster are you? I mean I know it's against the rules but I'm just curious."

"Sorry but that's a secret."

"Hey babe why don't you come hang with me instead of these two losers. You're Moka Akashiya right." I turn to see Saizou appear from behind a column and giving Moka that creepy perverted look of his.

Next thing I know I'm being grabbed by the collar and am lifted off the ground. He's clearly trying to intimidate me but it won't work, I grab his wrist and grip it really tight breaking it. I then twist his arm making him get on his knees. "We were in the middle of a chat. Next time you wanna talk, don't be a pervert." I finish by kicking him swiftly in the add. Because I'm in human form my kicks are weaker so he only fell of the roof and landed on the ground.

I just look at his crater while sipping at my coffee. "Some friend you are. Are you just gonna spend the rest of the school year watching me do all the heavy lifting?"

"I'm mostly hear to watch you to make sure you don't cause too much trouble." Traitor. I know my Kyoko put him up to this.

"Come on guys let's go tour the grounds." Not really caring as a heavily bruised Saizou was picking himself out of the ground.

"That damn bastard, I'm gonna get him for this."

* * *

"This should be far enough away. Moka I wouldn't be standing there if I were you." As I said that a long tongue came out and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards where the forest cuts off from the bus stop.

"Hello Saizou. I knew you'd do something like this so I brought the four of us out here to avoid getting in trouble for fighting in our monster forms."

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. I'm gonna kill you and take Moka from you." He then transformed into his hideous orc form.

"Just as I suspected you're an orc." I say summoning a pipe that I use whenever I'm in an uninteresting situation.

"Huh where'd that pipe come from?"

"He keeps it on him at all times. He's very lazy so he takes it out whenever he gets bored or something uninteresting is about to happen, from his perspective that is."

"You damn bastard how dare you mock me." He then charges at me trying to smash me into the ground but I just jump back out of the way.

"If you keep using only brute force without any strategies then your never gonna beat me. Not like you could anyway, your weak compared to me no matter form you take."

I kick his other arm as he tries to take another swing at me. "I'll take care of it." With that I release my monster form. Not really dramatic. Wind randomly appears and parts the bit of my hair covering part of my forehead and my third eye opens up and my yoki leaks out.

"What the hell. That eye this power. What are you." _Damn it what the hell he's just standing there yet I can't stop shaking._ "Are you an S-class?"

"That's correct I'm a Yasha. Now then be gone." The thing that makes me a bit different than my fellow Yasha allows me psychic abilities. Specifically four. One of them involves telekinesis. "I'm not gonna waste my time on a fly like you." I lift him up using my powers and slam him head first into the mountain. When I saw him in a daze yet still trying to get up I kick him in the head hard. Knocking him out, but before he completely blacked out I held his throat and told him "I'll come find you later. If you don't want to die then don't try to skip out." As I walk away I close my extra eye and go back into my human form.

Moka just stood there in shock as I summon my pipe again. Catching her off guard I removed her rosary as I walked by her. With a flash of light a bunch of bats appeared and the sky went red and bats appeared and connected with her body changing her body a bit and changing her eyes red and hair silver.

"You must be the vampire half. Nice to meet you."

"So you're the one who awakened me. I must say you're a very strange person. Just so you know I heard and saw everything. I have this to say to you _Know your place."_ Unsurprisingly considering what I've been told she tried to kick me. I just used the chain from my sickles without showing the actual weapon itself to grab her leg and throw her into the mountain next to Saizou. "Nice try vampire but even without using my full powers I can still take you on."

"Now don't go getting all pissed off I have a proposition for you. I'm starting a group within this school and I want you to join us. It's a group that'll be working directly under me with Xia working as my second. It's a group that pretty much causes chaos wherever. As we gain more people we'll fight stronger people. One of them will be the Dark Lord who runs this school. Headmaster Tenmei. The penultimate goal of this group is to overthrow the Dark Lords."

Mulling it over after seeing his strength and the prospect of getting stronger herself she decided to agree. "Fine I'll join you. But I can't speak for my other side. You'll have to convince her too." With that I walked up to her and placed her rosary back on and caught her as she fell as she barely managed to get into a standing position before I placed it on.

"I know what you're gonna say but don't. Think about it with her in this group it'll help with the mission. Plus I erected a barrier before this fight began so that if there was anything I didn't want overheard it wasn't."

"Showoff. This chapters fight went by really quick." I'd kill that bat if I wouldn't get an earful for doing so."

* * *

"Finally awake Moka." I say as I see her start to open her eyes as I had her head resting on my lap.

"Yeah. Oh and I somewhat heard what you talked about with my other half. And I'll join you. I know what your purpose is, but you're still my friend so I'll join the two of you at your side. I do have a question though."

"Hmph, what is it?"

"What's the name of your group?"

"I'm not completely sold on the name but for now I guess we're called Anti-Thesis. For now it's you, me, Xiao, and that idiot over there when I feel like tracking him down."

"Anyways welcome to my group. Oh yeah and before you ask no I won't tell you what I got your other half with earlier and Xiao is the same as me. Well then, it's getting late so let's head to the dorms. See you tomorrow Moka."

"Yeah see ya."

I walk away putting the pipe back in my inner jacket pocket. I gain a dark gleam in my eyes once I made sure she couldn't see me. "We're now one step closer to getting to my goal. Personally I think Fairy Tale is thinking too small. Their focus is to shake up the human world but my goal is to upset both worlds and put an end to order entirely. Starting with this damn barrier."


	2. YashaSuccubus

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Yasha+Vampire

I forget how much I hate mornings. Every time I wake up I feel like just ignoring whatever's going on and going back to bed. Begrudgingly I head to the washroom to get ready passing by Xia on the way who was already ready. I swear the guy lives to mock me. I see a few people partially transformed and ignore them as I finish my morning routine.

"TSUKUNE!" I sigh as I hear Moka run up from behind me. I sidestep at her as she tries to go for my neck again. Since the fight with Saizou I decide to keep my eye slightly open so I can at least use foresight.

"Moka I've told you a thousand times you can't suck my blood. Just use the transfusion packs I sent you." Having connections really help when you know persistent people.

"I know but I slept in and wasn't able to have breakfast this morning." I just ignore her as I just head to class. As we walk I swear I could feel someone staring at me, immediately when I notice it, it disappears.

"Next target has already shown herself." Xia says, clearly having sensed the same thing. This will be interesting.

"I'm glad you said that. You're going after her when the time comes. I've been doing everything lately, it's time for you to pick up some slack."

"You say that but we both know it's more likely that you're gonna end up doing all the work again." I groan as he's probably right about that. Doesn't mean I can't hate it."

* * *

During the break I decided to take a walk away from the other two in order to get a piece of mind and to run into that Succubus from earlier.

"Someone please help me." I look over to where I heard the voice come from and groan at the obvious trap.

"Nope, not happening."

"Hey wait please help me, I need someone to take me to the nurse as my body feels to heavy to move. Especially my chest." She tried to seduce me by rubbing herself all over me, but like with Moka I just shove her away and ignore her futile attempts. If I couldn't fend off a teenage vampire and succubus then I don't deserve my rank.

She tugs on my arm again and I can feel her trying to mind control me but as with the last time it didn't work. Thank my eye for that.

"Goodbye."

As I walk away I hear her grumbling nonsense. She's probably gonna do something to Moka thinking that she may have enticed me in some way. I think it's time to send for my new pet Saizou, I'll get that lazy bum to do it, he needs to do something besides laze around all day.

* * *

"Wow that was fast."

I say an hour later as a scared witless Saizou was kneeling on the ground in front of me. I only sent Xia after him twenty minutes ago and he already had him in my clutches. This is why I have him do all the heavy lifting, when I don't feel like it, he makes a great enforcer.

"Alright Saizou let's get something straight here, you work for me and if you disobey my orders even once or fail your mission I will kill you." Just for extra emphasis kicked him in the side breaking all of them on that side. "Now what do you say?"

"Yes master." As I walk away to find Moka I make a motion with my hand fixing his ribs and making extra sure it hurt. "I smile as I hear his loud grunt.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." I see Kurumu jump from the top of the staircase and confront Moka spilling her plans out and why she kept trying to seduce me.

"You vampire bitch, you ruined my plan to turn the men of this school into my slaves. As payback I'll take that brat away from you."

"You can never take him away from me, he can crush you in two seconds flat. He's much stronger than you."

"Oh please, it's unclear what monster he is but the rumors say that you're the one who beat down Saizou, so it doesn't matter." We both laugh at the ridiculousness inaccuracy of the rumor mill.

"That can't be farther from the truth." She turns and gasps in shock not realizing that I was behind her. "I was the one who beat him and Moka. She may be a vampire but I've got a few tricks up my sleeve which are more than enough to deal with her. Anyways we've got you cornered so stop with this ridiculous plan of yours and join our group."

"What're you talking about." She looks around and noticed that Saizou and Xia were covering her other sides. "I grow tired of this conversation. Restrain her." She switches into her monster form growing wings and really long nails and a tail. She gets confused when she sees no one making a move. Suddenly she feels intense Yoki. Then she felt herself unable to move and saw two snakes constricting around her.

"Let go of me." She tried to free herself, only managing to after spinning herself around and getting rid of the snakes using her claws. "Die you bitch." She charges at Moka and she manages to grab her since she can't transform without someone's help, and they crash through the wall and head for the forest.

"Take Saizou with you, I'm going after the both of them, I'll meet you at the base."

I summon a dragon to ride on as I go after the foolish girls. "Why do girls always have to get so rough. They think men are brutish yet it seems like they get into more fights than men do.

"Follow the girl with the bat wings." With that we rushed off to the forest where they were."

* * *

"Oi you two cut it out already. This fight is pointless. Neither of you have me so why are you fighting over that." I exasperatedly say to them as they still don't pay attention to me as I grab my handy pipe from my jacket.

"Stay out of this Tsukune. Once I take this bitch down you'll be mine."

"Stay here. I'll take them down." I jump off the head of the dragon which is where I was perched at, and summon light squares to jump on. Once I get close enough I jump high enough to kick Kurumo square in the middle of her wings and as she starts falling I grab her tail, spin and throw her into a tree, hard.

As she slumps down to the ground unconscious I land down next to her. "That wasn't nice of you to do such a thing." I whistle to my dragon to retrieve Moka who had been flung somewhere unknown when I appeared. If you think about trying to get up to fight again let me remind you I'm an S-class like Moka except I'm stronger. I only change when I feel like it or bored enough. Listen to me I have an offer for you." I look up as my dragon returns with Moka and after she jumps down I disperse him.

"I ask you to join me. I'm starting a group that's working to shake up both worlds. Humans and Monsters." She gasped and looked up at me like I was a madman. "I have a plan to take down the Dark Lords and seize control. You're weak right now but with training you might and that's a big might, be of some use to use. We're known as Anti-Thesis, for now at least. Let's make a deal. I'll give you what you want if you submit and work for me."

Barely able to lift up her head she managed to croak out "Fine, looks like I don't really have a choice either way." She ended up passing out, expected of course, I was pulling my punches by about eighty percent. If I had done any less she might have a crushed skull on top of any other injuries.

"Time to go see that witch Xia was telling me about. Good thing we have someone who can heal people since fights like this are mostly likely to occur in each chapter."

"This chapter's fight lasted about 80 seconds. If this keeps happening will the school be left standing?"

"Fly Trap." And as I walked away the pesky bat was swallowed up by the plant. Unfortunately he'll return in the next chapter but it won't be a pleasant journey for him either way.

* * *

"So this is that witch you recruited for me then. What's your name?"

"Rin Tohsaka. I just recently transferred to this school."

"To say she has a lot of battle experience would be an understatement. She got chosen for a crazy war where it only ends when everyone dies."

"Oh my. Why are you here then?"

"My servant went crazy on me and afterwards I ended up with winning the war but I couldn't stay in the old school so I managed to get a transfer here with my _friend._ " I raise an eyebrow at that but leave it. "He managed to get into this school because of his special circumstances so he's able to attend along with me. We're fighting at the moment because of this organization."

"Oh I apologize for causing dissidence between the two of you. Do let us know if you manage to get him to join us. Speaking of joining is our new recruit going to be okay."

"Yeah she'll be fine, she just needs to seep it off." I watch as she uses her diamond pendant to cast her magic.

"Excellent now we can get down to the business of our first target. The head of the Public Safety Committee, Kuyo. We're taking over their entire organization. He thinks he can get away with whatever he wants because of his powers but once I get to him I'll crush his skull. Their entire group is weak no matter what they try to boast."

"Our mission is to take down Kuyo and seize control of his entire operation. As I said if we want shake things up taking them out of the equation is the only way. The goal is to kill Kuyo. I don't want a damn fox stepping on my path to glory."

"Yes, master." They bow to me showing my control over them. I'll admit the whole Tohsaka thing threw me for a loop but I can sense her loyalty so there's not much reason to doubt her.

"It won't be much longer until we begin. Remember failure is not acceptable. If you do I'll kill you all." They all backed against the walls in fear, including the recently awoken Kurumo.

* * *

"Master. Wait for me." We gain a confused look as we see Moka walking up and I reconsider my decision not to summon a guard harpy to keep her away from me. Surprisingly for the first time since we met she didn't try to go for my neck. Feels good that all that shoving paid off.

"Hey Moka, nice to see you've finally adjusted to the morning schedule, your not trying to suck my blood this time."

"Yeah sorry about that." She shyly says as she nervously rubs the back of her head as she does when she gets embarrassed.

"Beloved." I duck as Kurumo sails right over me and ends up colliding with Xia. Serves him right. "What the hell Kurumo? What're you going on about."

"Well you remember how I said I was planning to turn all the boys into slaves using my allure, well it was really to find a suitable mate by seeing if anyone was immune to it, and that's you."

"For the umpteenth time I'm not here to fulfill any of your desires. I've said it before and I'll say it again, do whatever you want but don't go bugging me about it. Let's go." Seeing there were about to try again the both of us decided to mess with them and put a barrier box around them both. They'll be late but who cares."

"Maasster." They both whine from their trap as we walk away completely ignoring them.

Another day another headache.

* * *

 **AN: For the person who said I wasn't using the right monster name technically it still fits so I'm not wrong**


	3. YashaWitch

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Yasha+Witch

Placings for midterms come out today and despite what some people may believe I am excited for it. Even though I'm not in the human world anymore tests have always come easy for me. Besides if there's one thing I enjoy doing it's proving how better I am than people.

I look for my name and find it in second next to some girl name Yukari Sendo. From what I've heard she one of the few witches in this school, used to be the only until Rin and that other guy whose name I don't remember showed up. I give the list another once over and spot Moka's a little further down. She was at 13. I'm surprised she didn't get higher to be honest.

"Hey you little punk your breaking the dress code. As the class rep I demand you take that ridiculous witch outfit off at once and wear the proper uniform."

"I am a witch you stupid bullies."

I walk over to where I heard the voices coming from and see three lizards ganging up on the person I was thinking about.

"Oi, it's not nice for three people to gang up on a little girl." I step in between the four of them to prevent something from escalating for the moment. "Back off or I'll make you." Seeing the dark glint in my eye they finally backed down after shooting murderous looks at me when I turned my back and they thought I hadn't noticed.

"Bear rug." As I said a bear skin rug appeared in front of them and as they stepped on it before they could fully question the sudden appearance of a bear rug outside of all places it came to life and started chasing them all around the school. It'll stop around lunchtime. After lunch I should say.

"You alright. That was harsh of them to gang up on a little girl like that. My name's Tsukune Aono, you're Yukari Sendo right?"

"Master." Moka said as she walked over to the two of us having gone looking for me since Xia said he'd see me later in the day since he needed the morning to take care of some business with Rin. Translation he's skipping with Rin so they can intimidate what's his face into joining.

Part of the spells I'd placed on each of the members of Anti-Thesis is that if something is said or done around non members it makes it so they perceive something completely different. It's not a perfect protection spell as it has a few kinks in it but it gets the job done. Like for exactly whenever one of my subordinates call me master everyone else instead hears my name.

Shockingly she jumps on Moka and starts groping her for a strange reason. "Your Moka Akashiya right? You're perfect, your rank may not be as high as mine but still your my role model." Raising an eyebrow at the weirdness of the situation I decide to walk away.

Before I could however I felt something grab my arm and I look back to see Yukari grabbing my arm. "Moka may be great but your better. Your grades is on par with my own seeing as your in second and you stood up for me when no one else ever has. You're in my eyes a unique individual. I want to make you mine." This just made things exponentially weirder I think as she jumps on my back.

"Yukari can you please get off me. One you're way too young for and two as I've said for the umpteenth time I'm not interested in a relationship. And besides what I did wasn't really a big deal, even though I'm a monster I spent my whole life in the human world. I make it my policy to not look down on anyone unless they annoy me greatly."

After seeing the lizards running around like chickens with their heads shot off I decide to head to my class and seeing that Yukari wasn't likely to budge any time soon I decided to just wait until she came off on her own.

* * *

As we walked to my classroom we got several strange stares from all the students we passed, but I don't care all that much. I strongly sympathize with Yukari. Because a witch is close to a human they are ostracized by most yokai. That is just something I cannot stand. People can't help being born as they are, yet people are so close minded that they won't look past it. Her own class hates her and don't bother hiding.

It's obvious that her actions are not just cause she's a child as she's four years younger than I am as she was able to skip a few grades, but because of the actions of others against her as she's always alone because of it. This is why I'm going to try and recruit her when the time comes to try and help that.

"Master, good news I found the," unfortunately she was unable to finish her sentence as she was hit by a gold washtub and knocked her unconscious.

"Yukari why the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't want that big boobed blue haired bimbo putting her hands all over you." She had a point. I know she got the object I ordered her to retrieve but it's most likely she'll try to molest me again. Thank goodness no one knows about my true power.

"Look Yukari I think you should get down know Ms. Nekonome will throw a fit if I come in with you on my back." I say as we were at the door and homeroom was about to begin.

"Fine, but I'll come find you later so we can sit together at lunch."

Clingy eleven year old. I see everyone, minus the out cold Kurumo which I explained to the teacher and take my seat tuning out the unnecessary lesson. I sent a message to the others about a meeting at the base later today after lessons.

Wasn't until about twenty minutes into class that Kurumo walked in muttering curses to Yukari. Stuff along the along the lines of pesky witch which was the nicest thing she had to say about her.

* * *

"Tsukune." As I sat in my chair I had an unexpected guest in my seat as well. Seems like she kept her promise that she would join me at lunch but I didn't think that sitting in my lap is what she meant.

"Everyone meet Yukari Sendo. Currently at the top of the list ahead of me. She'll be joining us from now on." I sent a glare at Kuromu when I saw her about to say something insulting and she wisely decided to shut up.

Unfortunately the lizards who had temporarily escaped the bear decided to make an appearance. "Hey you, you're that damn brat from earlier. Oh kissing up to the real yokai of the school I see." Since no one has really seen me fight and Saizou is still too terrified to talk even though I didn't order him or hinted at that at all, no one knows about my true strength. I hold Yukari down as I can feel her about to make a move but a look into my eyes sending a nonverbal message gets her to cool down and not bathtub them.

"I bet it was you who sent that damn bear at us earlier. We just managed to escape him. Now you're gonna pay you brat."

I saw him reach for her wand with the clear intent to break I so I raised my arm up to block it and manage to push him back to his cronies. "Actually that was me and I'd look behind you if I were you." They turn around and see the bear had caught up with them and knowing there was nothing they could do to deter it they took off running again.

"Idiots never learn." Yukari gets happy at me for sticking up for her again and tries to kiss me but I just push her face away from me. I must admit I'm growing a bit attached to this little witch but not in the way she's hoping.

* * *

"I can't believe that damn little runt. How dare she get so close to my master. She's just a runty little witch who doesn't even deserve to be in this school. Every time I turn the corner something attacks me. I know she's the one doing it too."

In an at the time classroom Kuromu was with Rin and the others who'd finish their errand and would have an answer by the end of the day, and she was ranting to them clearly upset by how close Yukari and I were getting, thinking it was hindering the non existent romance between the two of us. Unfortunately both of us heard that and before I could stop her she ended up taking off with tears in her eyes.

I told her not to do this and she disobeyed her. This isn't even about recruitment this is about helping someone out. Deciding to be intimidating and let a bit of my power leak out I slam open the door cracking the wall as I do. "Kurumo what did I tell you." As she tries to defend herself I hold up my hand to stop her. "Stop, don't even try both of us heard everything. Rin come with me we're going to go find her." I already leave the room not even waiting for a response.

* * *

"Got you now you little witch. That damn bastard isn't around to protect you now." The guy from earlier and his cronies each transform and after eating her wand try to advance on her.

"Didn't I already telly you punks that three against one isn't a fair fight." They turn around expecting to see me but get confused when they don't see anybody. "Up here morons." They look above the tree they had Yukari pinned against and are surprised to see me sitting against a branch with my handy pipe. "Just so you know I'm not gonna waste my time with you lot, that's what she's here for." I point down at where you Yukari and they're surprised to have a jeweled wand pointed at them. _Pendant she has can switch between that and wand form._

"Step away from my friend." They laughed at the fact that a witch thought she could intimidate them which of course was a bad idea. From what I've heard she doesn't take too kindly to insults. "Thundernado storm." Before anyone could react a small twister appeared around them and with a flash of lightning they were blown away. "Are you okay little girl did they hurt you."

"You came to rescue me."

"Of course that's what friends are for."

"Master." Our little moment was broken by the arrival of the others, late as usual. "I'm so sorry for what I said Yukari. I know I was being petty but that still didn't give me the right to say all those awful things about you please forgive me."

Mulling it over for a second and as I silently motion for Rin to hand her, her wand for a quick second she decides to forgive her but not before, "Giant Bathtub Storm." And she was unconscious and covered in them.

"Hey Yukari would you like to join our group? But before you answer let me tell you this. You see we're not your average dysfunctional group of yokai. We're a group with plans to shake up both the yokai and human world, with the first step being to kick out the Dark Lords. We'll be doing some really dangerous stuff. Knowing this will you still be a part of it?"

Without a moment of hesitation she decides to accept. "Sure I will. I'll never abandon you my Tsukune." That created another round of nervous laughter. I put my pipe back in my mouth as I head over to where the base is with the others following quickly behind.

I have a feeling things will be a whole lot easier from here on out.


End file.
